The Games We Play
by Shonashee
Summary: Kimiko's obsession with her newest video game has Raimundo completely bewildered.


**A/N: Hey, so this is another one based off a prompt on Tumblr. I really liked how this one turned out, even though it could have been better. Once again, it's pretty short, but quality over quantity, am I right?**

**Prompt: _How about Rai notices that a character in a new video game by Kimiko's dad's company looks like our favorite wind dragon?_**

**Disclaimer~ As always, I am just a humble teenage girl and own none of this amazing franchise known a Xiaolin Showdown.**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since she got that game, and she still wasn't over it. How long does it take to play a stupid game, anyway? How many levels could it possibly have to make it take up so much time? Normally, he wouldn't mind, but lately, her training and fighting were being affected. Instead of concentrating on turning the dummy to ashes, Kimiko accidently caused a wildfire in the forests surrounding the trees. It took all of Omi and his effort combined to contain and stop it. Even then, half the woods were made into some nice kindling. And as team leader, he expected focus, not kindling.<p>

He wanted to talk to her about it, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. So one night, he entered her cubicle, hoping to casually just mention how she wasn't helping things around here. Of course, that didn't sit well with her.

"YOU THINK I CAN'T HANDLE MYSELF AROUND HERE?" she screamed, her hair bursting into flames.

"Considering your head is on fire, yes," Raimundo said with a small voice, flinching slightly.

A range of emotions were displayed on her face, changing within seconds of appearing. Anger, hurt, sadness, then guilt.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, after realizing how much his words had stung. "I didn't mean to put it like that."

"No no, you're right," she said. "I started spending more time with this game than Clay does with his pigs and goats."

Raimundo burst out laughing. "Oh, I have got to remember that one!"

She smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry, but this game was a project my dad let me design, something I had wanted since I first saw him work when I was six. I guess, when it finally happened, I was so ecstatic that I couldn't let it go. I promise I'll put it behind me from now on. Duty comes first."

"Glad to hear it," he said, smiling. "And if you made the game, I definitely have to play. Can I have it now?"

All of a sudden, all the blood in her face drained. She looked really nervous, and began to wring her hands together.

"No…you can't…because my console is out of battery…?" It came out more as a question.

"Funny, considering you were playing it just a few moments ago when I came in, and I can still hear the background music which means it's on." He smirked. "Are you hiding something?"

"N-no, of course not!" she squeaked.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I just-" he began, a mischievous smile forming on his face. "Take this!"

He grabbed the gaming console from behind her and ran out as fast as possible. Kimiko darted up and started to follow, but unfortunately for her, he was already outside. Which meant he could control the winds. Which meant he flew away. And of course, she couldn't follow.

He flew off cackling with glee while she hung her head.

_Dammit,_ Kimiko thought, clenching her fists.

—-

Raimundo settled on the mountain overlooking the temple and flipped open the gaming console. The graphics were amazing, and the art style was realistic yet anime-like. He focused on the picture on the screen, and nearly dropped the device in surprise.

The main character was a teenage boy with brown hair and skin slightly lighter than the color of cocoa. He had emerald green eyes and a mischievous smirk. Raimundo's eyes widened as he recognized the familiar face and he smiled.

_Someone_ was definitely smitten.

He flew back to the temple without even playing the game and found Kimiko sitting on the front steps. She was sulking, but even then, he couldn't help but think she looked cute.

"Think fast," he said with a smirk. She looked up and caught the gaming console just as he tossed it to her.

"You're not mad?" she asked, confusion seeping through her voice.

"Mad?" Raimundo said, still smiling. "Why would I be mad? I'm just a little hurt that you didn't tell me before."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know how you would react. I was…scared."

"You? Scared?" Raimundo said chuckling. "You must really like my brother if you were scared."

Kimiko half smiled until she realized what he had said. "Wait, WHAT?!" How could someone be so thick-headed?

"I honestly don't know what you see in him, though," he said stroking his chin, completely oblivious to her screeching. "And you did only meet him once, so-"

"NO!" she screamed, stopping him in his tracks. "YOU'RE THE ONE I LIKE!"

Silence fell over them as her words registered in their minds. Kimiko screamed again in frustration after realizing what she had said. Hot tears started to roll down her face out of embarrassment. The moment he noticed the tears, Raimundo took her in his arms and let her cry into his chest.

_Oh great_, she thought bitterly. _Now he'll pity me._

But she hugged back anyway, soaking in his warmth. As things were, this might have been the last time she would get to do so anyway.

But then, he whispered into her ear, and his words took her by surprise.

"Shh, I know. I feel the same way, too. I just wanted to hear you say it." He said in a low voice.

It felt like her heart had jumped up to her throat, but that didn't stop her from throwing angry fireballs at him for getting her upset.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and please favorite, follow, and review.**


End file.
